Everyday life often entails individuals walking from one location to another and many times these individuals are transporting or will eventually need to transport objects of various sizes while traveling from one location to another. For example, individuals walking back and forth to retail facilities, such as supermarkets and shopping malls, often leave those locations with items that have to be transported back to the individual's place of origin, such as an apartment, house, or work. Individuals can carry items back from the retail facility in bags in their arms or simply in their arms; but often on longer routes, it is extremely inconvenient, tiresome, and sometimes dangerous for an individual to walk carrying these objects without any assistance. Thus, individuals will often utilize some type of cart to assist in transporting objects.
While carts do exist for assisting individuals in carrying objects, these carts are burdensome and sometimes limit a user's ability to retrieve items at the bottom of the cart and often limit the user's ability to easily stack items for ease of selection by a user. In addition, there are no carts that allow for the ease of removal of objects placed within the carts, especially items placed at the bottom of a cart. Likewise, there are no carts that specifically allow for ease of placement of object in a cart and at different levels within the cart. Ease of removal and ease of insertion is needed to assist users while utilizing a cart. In addition, there are currently no carts existing that give a user the ability to alter the size of the cart or modify the cart so that the cart may be used to operate as a hand cart and/or truck.
While items, such as carts, exist to assist individuals in transporting items from one location to another, such carts do not allow users to easily load items into or retrieve items from the bottom of carts. Further, carts do not currently allow users to utilize carts as a dolly to assist in transporting heavier items from one location to another. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a system and method that allows individuals to easily load items into and retrieve items from the bottom sections of a cart and for a cart that is multifunctional in that it can be altered to function as a dolly as well as a cart.